


Więc mówisz, że potrzebujesz...

by Nichiko



Series: Meiloorunversum [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, Co by było gdyby?, Humor, M/M, MM, Mini Miniaturka, Trzydziestominotówka, What if?, Zakazana Trzydziestominotówka, Zakazane Pairingi, chyba...
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: Prompt: „Czy to na pewno legalne? I dietetyczne?”





	Więc mówisz, że potrzebujesz...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Blue_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Raven/gifts).



– Więc mówisz, że potrzebujesz meiloorunów ponieważ..? – Ezra patrzył na swojego wcale-nie-mistrza z pewnym zwątpieniem w oczach. Pamiętał ostatnią próbę zdobycia ich i to nie były dobre wspomnienia. Znaczy się, było fajnie i zaprzyjaźnił się z Zebem, ale wciąż był o krok od śmierci… A teraz siedział razem z Maulem na jakiejś opuszczonej przez bogów planecie i ten kazał mu znaleźć meliooruny.  
– Myślałem, że Jedi po prostu robią to, co się im powie – mruknął ex-sith i uśmiechnął zawadiacko.  
– Wtedy nigdy nie poszedłbym za tobą – odciął się chłopak. Co on poradzi na to, że mistrzyni Kanana, a więc i jego mistrz byli ze szkoły Anakina? No właśnie…  
– A więc pójście za mną było nielegalne? – dopytał ciekawsko. – Tak czy inaczej potrzebuję melioorunów.  
– Czy to aby na pewno dietetyczne? – zapytał poważnie wciąż naburmuszony padawan. – Wiesz, wciąż masz tylko pół wątroby...


End file.
